


Прошлое и настоящее

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: Будь его воля, она бы никогда не оказалась в опасности.





	Прошлое и настоящее

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Кусакабе обнимает почти обессилившую Хром за талию, удерживая от падения. Будь его воля, он бы ни за что на свете не потащил её на захват вражеской базы. Но Кёе-сану, конечно, виднее. Кусакабе готов кусать губы от досады, в очередной раз признавая справедливость его решения: без Хром они потеряли бы и Гокудеру, и Рёхея. Но всё равно что-то внутри непроизвольно ёкает, когда он смотрит на Хром и видит её сведённые от боли тонкие брови и плотно, до побеления, сжатые губы. Он ничего не может сделать — только подставить плечо и мысленно пообещать вытащить, несмотря ни на что. Кусакабе выдавливает натужную улыбку и спрашивает, всё ли в порядке. Хром кивает и невнятно говорит, что беспокоиться не о чем. Кусакабе молча соглашается и чуть усиливает хватку, краем глаза замечая, как подкашиваются у неё ноги. Хром рвано выдыхает и прикрывает глаз, выкраивая себе короткую передышку. Кожа под пальцами Кусакабе чересчур холодная, несмотря на то, что одежда Хром очень открытая. Он бы с удовольствием отдал ей свой плащ, но знает, что она не примет, — просто эту форму ей дал Мукуро и плащ в ней не предусмотрен. Кусакабе сдерживается, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами: список его претензий к Мукуро скоро догонит аналогичный список Кёи-сана. Хром, словно чувствуя звенящее внутри Кусакабе напряжение, широко распахивает глаз и внимательно всматривается в его лицо. Кусакабе натянуто улыбается, перекатывая во рту уже изжёванную травинку и стараясь затолкнуть свои неуместные переживания как можно глубже, так, чтобы даже он сам не мог их разглядеть. Хром задумчиво хмурится, молча отстраняется и отходит в сторону, чтобы приступить к разбору очередного завала. Кусакабе смотрит на её хрупкую, согнутую спину и душит в себе желание схватить Хром в охапку и бежать с ней на край света. Кусакабе понимает, что Хром, которая стоит перед ним, — вовсе не та, которую он полюбил, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Это всё равно Хром, и её хочется защищать. К тому же, сейчас она ещё готова в открытую принять от него помощь. 

Кусакабе морщится от неприязни к самому себе. Ему кажется, что даже сама мысль о сравнении ненормально холодной, но настоящей кожи Хром из прошлого с тёплым иллюзорным пламенем тумана Хром из настоящего — это измена. И хотя он думает об одном и том же человеке, это ни капли не облегчает ситуацию — только ещё больше всё запутывает.

Хром встревоженно зовёт его, опираясь на трезубец рядом с одной из груд камней. Кусакабе резко кивает, сбрасывая оцепенение. Сейчас он нужен Хром из прошлого здесь, рядом. Потом он будет нужен Хром из настоящего, но уже издалека. По крайней мере Кусакабе хочется верить, что он будет ей нужен. Кусакабе не может отложить своё сегодня из-за будущего или забыть о прошлом из-за настоящего, но сейчас на это совсем нет времени. Он подходит ближе и помогает отбрасывать камни, завалившие Рёхея. С каждым камнем Кусакабе отбрасывает какую-то частички себя, обещая вернуться за ними позже. 

Когда всё закончится, когда вернётся его Хром из настоящего и когда он наконец подарит ей букет белой лаванды.


End file.
